Kingdom Hearts: Prodigal Sons
by darkcrushblade
Summary: Years after the Sora sealed the darkness away forever, the Heartless return. Two brothers must fight to protect their kingdom, but how can they fight the darkness that emerges in their hearts?


**_Chapter 1_**

_This is the story..._

It was dark and cold. The boy shivered in his thin, white shirt. Yet he continued to walk.

_...of a conflict..._

"Oliver!" As he walked down the dark street, he called out over and over again. "Where are you?"

_...between brothers..._

As the boy walked, a building began to rise slowly from the ground yards ahead of him. He stopped and watched as it finally stopped and stood there, looming over him. Huge black gates blocked entrance into the building.

_This is the story..._

"Oliver?" the boy called out, a little hesitant. He stepped back, eyes fearful as the gates opened slowly to reveal what seemed like millions of small black creatures. Their yellow eyes glowed brightly as they stared at him.

_...of the darkness that emerged..._

"Hey, Clyde," was the response from the darkness. A figure appeared from the darkness, about the same height as the boy. The figure's face was hidden by the darkness around him. "What's the matter?"

The boy looked down, shaking his head. "Oliver, what's going on?"

The figure didn't respond, but held out a hand toward the boy. The boy walked forward slowly, hesitant but determined.

_...years after it was sealed away._

The boy finally reached the figure and saw its face for the first time. Everything was normal, every facial feature the same as his. Except for the eyes. They were blood-red.

"You're not my brother..." the boy stuttered, stumbling back. "I don't know who you are, but you're not him."

_...and the one who rose..._

The figure's eyes flashed angrily, but he still didn't move. "Fine, if this is what you choose," he said, turning his back. "Then I cannot help myself." He walked away, leaving the boy with the dark creatures.

_...to banish the darkness..._

The boy cried out as the creatures suddenly rushed him. He turned and ran, not looking behind him. But the creatures emerged from the darkness itself. Soon, he was surrrounded by the little creatures. Their eyes glowed hungrily as they stared at him.

_...from whence they came._

As one, the group attacked, forcing the boy to his knees. He tried to struggle against it, but he wasn't strong enough. The creatures danced around him, clawing and tearing at him eagerly. He began to give up.

_Kingdom Hearts_

The sudden light that emerged caused the shadows to disappear and the boy to turn his head. He stood up and, with an arm in front of his eyes to block the light, he walked toward the source. He decided that any outcome was better than the one he experienced, and anything that banished the creatures had to be good.

As he got closer to the source, the light dimmed until he found himself in front of two doors. Both were gigantic and loomed over him, but they were different. One was a pure white with light blue lining and handles. The other was completely black with silver lining and handles. He stood there, wondering which door would lead him back home.

I guess I just have to choose one of these doors, he thought as he stared at both of them. But which one do I choose?

The heart will decide

The boy jumped, startled, and looked around him. But there was only the dark void around him. Am I going crazy? He ran a shaky hand through his thick brown hair and let out a sigh.

"Fine," he said aloud, reaching a hand out toward one of the doors. "I'll just choose. Anything to get out of here."

His hand stopped as he quickly thought of which door to choose. He still didn't know and he was afraid of the consequences if he chose wrongly. Screw it, he thought, reaching forward. I'll choose...

"Wha...?" Clyde opened his eyes to find himself in bed. He sat up, shaking his head groggily. In front of him stood the dark figure, and Clyde's heart jumped.

"Goodmorning, sunshine," the figure said, yanking open the curtains. The light was too bright at first and Clyde looked away at first, but his eyes adjusted and he looked at his brother. Wild brown hair with a tuft of white poking from the top, tan skin, and mysterious violet eyes. Clyde smiled, immediately dismissing the nightmare from his mind. This was his brother.

"Mornin' Oliver," he returned, throwing his blanket back. It was winter, but he still only wore a pair of boxers. He couldn't sleep with too many clothes on. "Why'd you wake me up?"

"Besides the fact you sleep too much?" Oliver joked, throwing his brother a uniform. He was already dressed in a pair of black pants with silver lining, black boots with silver buckles, and a black leather shirt covered with silver armor. A sword, hidden in a black and silver sheath, completed the uniform.

"I don't sleep that much," Clyde defended himself, putting on the shirt and pants.

Oliver snorted at that, but continued, "We have guard duty today." He grabbed a sword from the corner and tossed it to his brother. Clyde caught it and strapped it to his waist.

"I thought we had a day off today," Clyde grumbled. "Why do we have guard duty?"

"Apparently, Miss Rinoko is visiting," Oliver said, smiling slyly.

"Jade is coming?" Clyde asked eagerly, not able to hide his grin. "When?"

Oliver's smile widened and he shook his head. "Ah, my poor lovesick brother."

"I'm not in love with her or anything," Clyde retorted, putting on his boots. "She's just...cute. That's all."

"Sure," his brother responded, still smiling. He walked out of the door, laughing to himself.

Clyde glared after him before following him into the hall. He glanced back into his room, empty save for the bed and desk, and closed the door.

"I'll assume you haven't eaten yet?" Oliver said, walking down the hall. As they walked, their footsteps echoed, bouncing off the stone walls.

"Nope, and I'm pretty hungry too," Clyde answered, rubbing his stomach. It growled in response and he patted it reassuringly. "Don't worry, I'll eat soon."

"Are you talking to your stomach again?" Oliver asked as they turned a corner. "I'm telling you, we may look exactly alike, but you're a wierdo."

"Yeah, but who won our little duel last time?" Clyde asked, grinning. "If I'm a wierdo, then you're a loser."

"That was a fluke," his brother replied, waving a hand disinterestedly. "Next time, I'll show you." He opened a door and they walked into the dining hall.

Clyde's stomach growled again as the smell of food hung in the air. He walked quickly to the kitchen, finding the cook. "Hey Liston, what's cooking?"

"Always hungry, eh Clyde?" the cook laughed, stirring something in a pot. He was a fat, jolly man and he loved to cook for people. "Well taste this." He handed Clyde a big wooden spoon that was filled with sauce and meat. Clyde grabbed it and stuck it in his mouth.

"Hot!" he cried out, swallowing the food quickly.

"Of course it's hot," Liston chuckled, shaking his head. "But how is it?"

"It's really good," Clyde answered, handing the spoon back. "Could I have a bowl?"

"Of course you can," the cook said, grabbing a bowl. He dumped a big helping into it from the pot and handed it to Clyde. "There you go. The best stew in the land, according to some."

"Thanks Liston," Clyde said, walking out of the kitchen. He found his brother sitting down at a table with two other cadets, Jack and Dante. Jack had short black, wavy hair, brown skin and mischievous brown eyes. Dante was his partner, and he couldn't be more opposite. His hair was white and long, his skin pale, and his eyes a steel grey. He was more serious than his partner, but they were still friends.

Jack saw him and waved, grinning. As he approached, Jack asked, "Have you heard that Miss Rinoko is coming?"

"Yeah," Clyde answered, sitting down. "It's what forced me out of bed this morning."

"And by morning, you mean afternoon, right?" Dante corrected softly.

Jack and Oliver both laughed. "Yeah Clyde. I swear, sometimes I think you're hibernating in that room of yours," Jack laughed, pounding the table. His empty bowl and a pitcher of water rattled in front of him.

"Very funny guys," Clyde replied sarcastically, before digging into his stew. He didn't talk, only listened as he devoured his food.

"So where'd you guys get assigned for guard duty?" Oliver asked the other cadets.

"We have the privelige of guarding the main gates," Dante answered. "If anything happens, we'll be the first to know." Jack nodded and leaned back into his seat.

"That's pretty great," Oliver admitted. "But I think we beat you." Clyde's eyebrows raised at this as he thought, What could be better than guarding the main gates?

"How?" Jack asked, doubtful. "Guarding the main gates is the best."

Oliver nodded. "Yeah, but guarding the king as he meets with Miss Rinoko is better than the best."

Clyde choked on a piece of meet and Oliver began to pound his back. He shook his head and grabbed Oliver's arm.

"I'm okay," Clyde coughed, grabbing the glass of water that Dante had poured for him. He downed it and sighed. "Thanks Dante."

"I told you to stop eating so fast," Oliver admonished, folding his arms. "One day you're going to kill yourself."

"I don't think it's because he was eating fast," Jack said, smiling. Dante also had a small smile on his face.

Oliver laughed. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot."

Clyde looked at each of his friends. "What?"

"You don't have to be sly," Dante said, still smiling. "We know you were excited when you heard you'd be in the same room as Miss Rinoko."

"What-" Clyde began, but he was interrupted by Jack.

"Hey, isn't that the new kid?" he asked, nodding his head toward a blonde that just walked through the door. "What's his name again?"

Everyone shrugged, so Clyde waved a hand gesturing for him to come to the table. As he walked toward the table, Jack whispered, "He looks pretty soft to me." Dante smiled at that and Oliver rolled his eyes.

"Hey, you're new here right?" Clyde asked, when the blonde reached the table.

"Yeah, I'm Vaughn," he replied, holding out his hand.

Clyde shook it, introducing himself. "I'm Clyde. This is my brother Oliver, and our two friends Jack and Dante." Each rose a hand or nodded to the blonde.

"So, Vaughn, where are you assigned today?" Jack asked.

"Actually, I got assigned to you two," he responded, nodding toward Clyde and Oliver. "You're the twins right?"

Oliver laughed, "Yeah, we're the twins. But why'd the captain assign you to us?"

"He said that you two were the most experienced cadets," Vaughn replied, sitting down. "So he told me to tag along with you two and learn the ropes."

"Well, you're with the right cadets," Clyde said proudly, thumping his chest. "Jack and Dante will help you too, right guys?"

"Sure," Jack agreed, nodding. "Anything you need, come to us."

"Thanks," Vaughn grinned. "You guys are pretty cool."

"We know," Jack nodded, laughing.

"So, who's Miss Rinoko anyway?"

Clyde and Oliver were walking toward the throne room, Vaughn walking right behind them.

"Miss Rinoko is the princess of our neighboring kingdom, Alta. She came to Realia just to visit the Duke, her uncle," Oliver explained. "She does this like, every month or so."

"What does she look like?" Vaughn asked.

Oliver smiled, glancing at Clyde. "Do you want to fill this one in?"

"Shutup," Clyde sighed, shaking his head.

"Why would Clyde know more than you?" Vaughn asked, his blue eyes puzzled.

"I just joke around with him because he has a crush on her," Oliver explained. "And, to tell you the truth, I think she likes him too. Which is understandable because he looks just like me."

"No, you look just like me," Clyde retorted.

"I was born three minutes before you, therefore I'm older, therefore you look like _me_," Oliver replied.

"Uh guys, you didn't answer my question," Vaughn interrupted. "What does she look like?"

"Well first, she has emerald green eyes," Clyde said. "Thick, glossy black hair that ends at her shoulders." His eyes began to grow distant. Oliver shook his head and Vaughn just looked confused.

"Her skin is tanned, lightly, and her body..." Clyde snapped out of his dream. "Let's just say she's beautiful."

"So, why aren't you dating her?" the blonde asked, confused. "If you like her and she likes you?"

"I don't know if she likes me or not," Clyde said, shaking his head. "That's just what Oliver thinks."

"You mean what I know," Oliver corrected, opening a thick wooden door. They walked into the throne room, down the long thick black carpet that led to the marble throne, and kneeled before the man sitting.

"At ease, boys," the Duke said, stroking his thick black beard. No crown adorned his black hair, because he thought that crowns were guady and ancient. He wore the same outfit as the the soldiers and cadets, but his armor was gold. A black cloak with the kingdom's emblem, a silver lion, was wrapped his muscular body.

Behind him stood the Chancellor and Captain Werals. The Chancellor was an old man that wore a black cloak adorned with the emblem, same as the Duke's. His white hair was combed back neatly, same as his perfectly groomed moustache.

The Captain wore the same outfit as everyone else, but his armor was black. He was bald, save for a scar that ran from the top of his head into his left eye, which was hidden by a black patch.

"You are the new recruit Captain Werals just found, yes?" he asked, eyeing Vaughn.

The boys stood up, and Vaugn replied, "Yes sire."

"Well, he did a good job sending you with Oliver and Clyde," the Duke said. He looked at the two brothers. "You two are doing well. Keep up the good work and you will be rewarded."

The brothers kneeled again and replied, "Yes sire. Thank you sire."

The Duke nodded and said, "Well, to your places. The princess should be arrving soon."

"Yes sire," they all replied, standing. They all walked back onto the carpet and stood there, waiting.

As they stood, Oliver whispered, "Excited?"

"Yeah," Clyde whispered back. "The Duke said he'd reward us soon."

"Not that," Oliver whispered, "I meant are you excited to see the Princess?"

"Well of course, but-"

The doors opened loudly, interrupting him, and a cadet called out, "Sire, I present to you, Princess Rinoko." He moved aside, and Clyde's heart skipped a beat as she walked through the doors.


End file.
